joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh
Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers is a fanon game where all of the characters from different users collide with each other. Invited Users *Josh the Hedgehog *Spongebob100 *Max / Meme the Fox *Assassinhedgehog Characters 'Spongebob100's Characters' *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega *Spongebob the Hedgehog *Patrick the Echidna *Squidward the Fox *Ed the Crocodile *Edd the Chameleon *Eddy the Bee *Reidak the Hedgehog *Hakann the Hedgehog *Vezok the Hedgehog *Zaktan the Hedgehog *Avak the Hedgehog *Thok the Hedgehog *﻿Owen the Bear *Gwen the Swallow *Heather the Bat *Duncan the Dingo *LeShawna the Panther *Geoff the Kangaroo *Izzy the Chipmunk *DJ the Rabbit *Lindsay the Fox *Bridgette the Dolphin *Trent the Eagle *Eva the Gorilla *Harold the Chameleon *Courtney the Cat *Beth the Meerkat *Cody the Hedgehog *Tyler the Monkey *Katie & Sadie the Pandas *Justin the Hawk *Noah the Bandicoot *Ezekiel the Moose *Alejandro the Echidna *Sierra the Hedgehog *Chris Mclean the Hedgehog *Chef Hatchet the Turtle *Cameron the Giraffe *Lighting the Crocodile *Zoey the Fox *Scott the Weasel *Jo the Echidna *Mike the Hedgehog *Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid *Anna Marie the Bat *Brick the Echidna *Sam the Albatross *Dawn the Mongoose *B the Tasmanian Devil *Staci the Panda *Mung Daal the Monkey *Schnitzel the Gorilla *Mr Krabs the Crab *Meltdown the Crocodile *Xplode the Hedgehog *Thunder the Echidna *Corroder the Crab *Rotor the Fox *Drilldozer the Echidna *Jetbug the Bee *Nitroblast the Gorilla *Waspix the Wasp *Raw Jaw the Echidna *Fangz the Wolf *Scorpio the Scorpion *Toxic Reapa the Chameleon *Jawblade the Shark *Splitface the Skunk *Speeda Demon the Hedgehog *Core Hunter the Gorilla *Voltix the Cat *Thornraxx the Wasp *XT4 the Spider *Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs *Timon the Meerkat *Pumbaa the Warthog *Boggy B the Worm *Mordecai the Jay *Rigby the Raccoon *Turahk the Wolf *Guurahk the Wolf *Lerahk the Wolf *Panrahk the Wolf *Vorahk the Wolf *Kurahk the Wolf *Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog *Sanford the Echidna *Mecha Deimos *Red Bird the Jay *Blue Bird the Swallow *Yellow Bird the Hawk *Black Bird the Phenoix *White Bird the Penguin *Boomerang Bird the Toucan *Big Brother Bird the Albatross *Orange Bird the Parrot *Dr. EggPlankton *Jack-4 Commander *Layla the FoxSkunk *Kai the Hedgehog *Zane the Gorilla *Metal Jack *Metal Patricia *Tensai the Shark 'JTH's Characters' *Josh the Hedgehog *Thomas the Echidna *Jetris the Hedgehawk *Louie the Fox *Yuki the Hedgecat *Alice the Cat *Sandy the Cat *Jess the Hedgehog *Rey the Hedgehog *Jonathan the HedgeReploidFox *Koji the Fox *Raven the Flamehog *The 4 Ancienthogs *The 4 Royal Knights *Dr. EggRey *Neo Rey the Hedgehog *Equera the Dark *Skyflame the Hawk *Reff the Ghosthog Meme's/Max's Characters *Nega Josh/Supreme Nega *Juri the fox Special Guest Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Yoshimitsu II Stages (Music) *Seaside Hill (Sonic Adventure 2 - Live & Learn) *Dark Forest (Tekken Tag Tournament - Unknown's Theme) *Thunderous Tornado Castle (Don't Lose Yourself ) *Subterranean Sandstorm Castle (Let the Speed to Mend It) *Scorch Magma Castle (Throw It All Away) *Tide Typhoon Castle (Sonic Rush - Water Palace) *EggPlankton Land (Sonic Unleashed - Eggmanland Day) *Heart of Nega ( Soul Calibur IV - the supreme sword) Abilities 'Josh the Hedgehog' 'Attacks' #Excali-slash - Josh slashes an opponent with his Geasscalibur once. Deals melee-type damage on one foe. #Wind Kick - Josh jumps & kicks the enemy sideways, infused with wind energy. Deals wind-type damage on one foe. #Chaos Stir - Josh teleports behind the enemy & spins his Chaos Metal Lance, attack the enemy. Melee-type damage. 'Skills' #Emerald Smash - Josh jumps high & shoots a thin projectile from a Britannian gun, that stuns the enemy, & Josh executes a green-colored Rider Kick at the enemy. Deals wind & melee-type damage on one foe. #Dragon Cyclone - Josh summons a green dragon, & it breaths green fire at the enemy. Fire & Wind-type damage. #Tornade Barrage - Josh summons wind spheres, & they explode to the enemy. Wind & Psychic-type damage #Perseid Aero Shower - Josh summons a meteor shower that directly hits all opponents. Wind & Earth type damage. 'Magic' #Revitalize - Josh heals all members with 80% HP & removes afflictions. #Frost Driver - Josh shoots 3 ice projectiles at the enemy & they create a three-sided icicle break. Ice-type damage. #Tidal Wave - Josh summons a tidal wave behind the enemy & it drowns them. Deals water-type damage on all foes. Begginning Poses 'Josh the Hedgehog' ~Bring it on. (default) ~Let's do it, Jack. (vs. Jack) ~Patricia, let's have a friendly battle. (vs. Patricia) ~Why will I fight her...? (vs. Yuki) ~Let's fight, Jackbot. (vs. Jackbot Nega) ~Battle commencing! (vs Combot Nega) ~You'll meet your end, evil being, & don't call me your brother! (vs Nega Josh) ~Huh...? Who the... (vs. Nega Yuki) ~This isn't Jack...! (vs Nega Jack) ~What happened to Patricia? You evil doer! (vs Nega Patricia) ~You... you have done all of this! (vs The Supreme Nega) ~You again?! (vs Dr. EggRey in his Equera EXM) ~Freakin' psycho... (vs. Dr. EggPlankton in his Chum Beater) ~Hey... It's the seducing witch again. Bah! (vs. Layla) 'The Supreme Nega' Welcome to the eternal Night! (default) Yes, now you will fall! (vs Josh) 'Jack the Hedgehog' *~Get ready to rumble! (default) *~Let's begin, Josh. (vs. Josh) *~I'll go easy on you this time. (vs. Patricia) *~Here I come Yuki. (vs. Yuki) *~Josh? Is that you? (vs. Nega Josh) *~Whao, there's two of me? (vs. Nega Jack) *~Where's the Real Patricia? (vs. Nega Patricia) *~So we meet again, Dr. EggPlankton (vs. Dr. EggPlankton in his Chum Beater) *~That EggRey again, he never gives up (vs. Dr. EggRey in his Equera EXM) *~Layla?! Looks like I have to do this the hard way (vs. Layla) 'Patricia the Skunk' *~Here I go (default) *~Good luck, Josh (vs Josh) *~Let's start our friendly batte, shall we? (vs. Jack) *~Let's battle, Yuki (vs. Yuki) *~What are you? (vs. Nega Josh) *~What have you done with Jack? (vs. Nega Jack) *~How is that possible? How is there 2 of me? (vs. Nega Patricia) *~Time for you to be stopped, you mad Doctor ! (vs. Dr. EggPlankton) *~I have my Iron Tail & I'm not afraid to use it (vs. Dr. EggRey) *~Layla the FoxSkunk, it's time for our big battle to begin (vs. Layla) 'Nega Josh' ~Prepare to die! (default) ~So brother, we finally see who's stronger! (vs. Josh) ~Witchcraft is no match for me! (vs. Patricia) ~Welcome to hell, hedgehog! (vs. Jack) 'Jackbot Nega' 'Combot Nega' 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Toxic Reapa the Chameleon' 'Jawblade the Shark' 'Splitface the Skunk' 'Speeda Demon the Hedgehog' 'Core Hunter the Gorilla' 'Voltix the Cat' 'Thornraxx the Wasp' 'XT4 the Spider' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Jay' 'Blue Bird the Swallow' 'Yellow Bird the Hawk' 'Black Bird the Phenoix' 'White Bird the Penguin' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Albatross' 'Orange Bird the Parrot' Victory Poses 'Josh the Hedgehog' *~What a nice battle. (default 1) *~Is that ALL? (default 2) *~Hmph, you lack strategy. (default 3) *~Hah, looks I have the victory, Jack. (vs. Jack) *~You'll win next time, Trish. (vs. Patricia) *~... I didn't want to do this... (vs. Yuki) *~How's that for an intense battle, faker? (vs. Nega Josh) *~I'm sure this faker won't call Jack his "brother" anymore... (vs. Nega Jack) *~Right then, this faker won't be called a "witch" anymore, just a heap of weak witchcraft. (vs. Nega Patricia) *~Yuki... I won! (vs. Nega Yuki) *~Buh-bye, fake maker! (vs. Supreme Nega) 'Jack the Hedgehog' *~Now that's awesome (default 1) *~Whoo Hoo! Yes! (default 2) *~Maybe next time, ok? (default 3) *~Sorry Josh, but it looks like I've won this battle (vs. Josh) *~Nice battle, huh Patricia? (vs. Patricia) 'Patricia the Skunk' *~I did it ! (default 1) *~I'm so sorry that I hurt you (default 2) *~Wow, what a battle. (default 3) *~That was a close one (vs. Josh) *~Great battle, Jack. (vs. Jack) Nega Josh *foolish! {Default} *hahahahaha! you thought you can stop me? {Vs Josh} *You thought magic can stop the all powerful nega josh? PATHETIC! {vs patricia} *The battlefield is your grave {Vs Jack} 'Jackbot Nega' 'Combot Nega' 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Toxic Reapa the Chameleon' 'Jawblade the Shark' 'Splitface the Skunk' 'Speeda Demon the Hedgehog' 'Core Hunter the Gorilla' 'Voltix the Cat' 'Thornraxx the Wasp' 'XT4 the Spider' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Jay' 'Blue Bird the Swallow' 'Yellow Bird the Hawk' 'Black Bird the Phenoix' 'White Bird the Penguin' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Albatross' 'Orange Bird the Parrot' Defeat Quotes Prologues 'Josh the Hedgehog ' Interlogues (Rival Battles) #Josh vs. Jack #Louie vs. Jackbot Nega #Thomas vs Combot Nega #Yuki vs Patricia #Jack vs Thomas #Patricia vs Alice #Jackbot Nega vs Jetris #Combot Nega vs Yuki #Supreme Nega Vs Juri #Rey vs Layla #Sandy vs Zane #Jess vs Kai #Layla vs Josh #Zane vs Rey #Kai vs Louie 'Josh the Hedgehog vs. Jack the Hedgehog' Location: Thunderous Tornado Castle Song: KR IXA: Don't Lose Yourself Josh: So, we meet again, my childhood friend. So nice to meet you. (holds up Geasscalibur) Jack: Well it looks like we're gonna have to battle this time. Josh: Yup, so let's start this. (sways Geasscalibur & suddenly, aura increases) Jack: Right, it's time that I show you my true power ! (goes into his battle stance, as his orange aura appears) Josh: Let's start this. (stabs Geasscalibur on ground, & a terrawave occurs) Wind starts to grow strong. Josh: (grabs Geasscalibur) Battle commencing. Battle Start! 'Louie the Fox vs Jackbot Nega' Location: Scorch Magma Castle Song: Kamen Rider Kiva - Supernova Louie: I see, so you have come, Jackbot Nega. Jackbot Nega: Initionating Battle Mode. Louie: Oh yeah, you're having your battle protocol. Well then, let's start. (jumps & a burning phoenix aura surround him) Jackbot Nega: Battle has been accepted, prepare for battle (gets into his battle stance) 'Thomas the Echidna vs Combot Nega' Location: Tide Typhoon Castle Song: KR Kabuto: Full Force ''' Thomas: Hey copying robot. Would you like to have a battle with me? Combot Nega: Challenge Accepted Thomas: Alright then. (powers up, his aquamarine aura flows around him) Combot Nega: Battle Begin (gets into Thomas' battle stance) Thomas: Yes, as I expected from you, Combot Nega, your mocap sensors make you copy abilities. Anyways, let's start this battle. '''Battle Start! 'Yuki the Hedgecat vs Patricia the Skunk' Location: Thunderous Tornado Castle Song: Kamen Rider IXA: Feel the Same ' Yuki: Hi Patricia. Nice to meet you again. If you're looking for General, he's not here. Patricia: Oh ok then. I was wondering if we're gonna do a friendly battle together. Yuki: Good idea. Well then, let's test your powers. (a green aura surrounds her) Patricia: Okie dokie (a pink aura surrounds her) 'Jack the Hedgehog vs Thomas the Echidna Location: Seaside Hill Song: Live & Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) Jack: (walks up to Thomas) Looks like you have made it here. Thomas: Yup, I just used my Mobius Transporter to go here for a visit. This hill... I used to like seaside countries. But, my real purpose is to visit you for a test drive battle! (pulls out Geasscalibur) Let's brawl. (sways Geasscalibur) Jack: Ok then. Then here I come ! (gets into his battle stance) 'Patricia the Skunk vs Alice the Cat' Location: Skunk Village Song: More Healthy! (Tekken 1 & 2) Patricia: Hey Alice. Great to see you again. Alice: Hi Trish. This village is beautiful... I wish you could visit in my city too. But anyways, are you up for playing? (electricity flows within her) Patricia: Yeah, so welcome to the Skunk Village. Where all of the Skunks, Male & Female live here for peace. (her pink aura builds up inside of her) Let's have a friendly battle. Alice: Yeah, it's fun! (pulls out Electric Staff) Battle begin! Battle Start! 'Supreme Nega vs Juri' stage:Uncharted Location Music:SFIV Juri's Theme Supreme Nega: *Senses Juri's immense power* That...isn't Mobian! Juri: Heheheheh *backflips from a building infront of Nega* Hello Supreme Nega: How are you so powerful? Juri: It's a secret, heheheheh *gets into her fighting stance, a purple aura and black electricty surrounding her* Supreme Nega: GRAAAAH YOUR POWER IS MINE! Epilogues Sub-Rivals (Stage 4 in Story Mode) Rivals (Stage 7 in Story Mode) Ghost Battles' Ghosts (Characters with Customization Items & Colors) Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers/Ghost Battles' Ghosts Customization Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers/Customization Category:Games Category:Game Ideas